LEGO LABEL
LEGO LABEL (레고레이블 ; previously Yama&Hotchicks (야마앤핫칙스)) is a dance and entertainment company in South Korea. They are responsible for creating some of the most notable choreography in the K-Pop industry. Artists Choreographers * Juyeon * Kim Hyunjun * Park Changho * Jung Dohwan * Yongoh * Hwang Junggi * Gang Giljun * D. Kero * Hwang Euijung * Bae Yoonjung * Joo Hee * Kang Inah * Choi Seowon * Yeo Seong * Mini * Lee Jungmin * Son Sora Former Artists Produce Trainees * Im Jungmin * Yu Sua Recording Artists * OAHSIS Choreographers * Choi Dasuri (2009-2010) Notable Choreography Note: List may be incomplete * A-JAX ** 2MYX ** Insane (미쳐가) ** You * After School ** Flashback * April ** Blue Bird (파랑새) ** Dream Candy ** Muah! * Brown Eye Girls ** Abracadabra ** Sign ** Sixth Sense * CLC ** No Oh Oh * DIA ** Mr. Potter ** Somehow ** Woo Woo * Elsie ** Alone Got Easier (혼자가 편해졌어) * EXID ** Ah Yeah ** Hot Pink ** Up & Down * Gangkiz ** MAMA * Girl's Day ** Darling ** Expectation (기대해) ** Female President (여자 대통령) ** Ring My Bell ** Something * Hello Venus ** Wiggle Wiggle * Hyomin ** Nice Body * I.B.I ** Molae Molae * I.O.I ** Dream Girls * IN2IT ** Snapshot ** Sorry For My English * IU ** Good Day * Jiyeon ** Neve Ever (1분 1초) * KARA ** Break It ** Cupid ** Damaged Lady (숙녀가 못 돼) ** Honey ** Jumpin ** Lupin ** Mamma Mia ** Mister ** Pandora ** Pretty Girl ** Rock You ** Secret World ** Step ** Wanna * Lovelyz ** That Day (그날의 너) * MC MONG ** Love Mash (사랑 범벅) * Minah ** I Am A Woman Too (나도 여자예요) * MOMOLAND ** Baam ** Bboom Bboom (뿜뿜) * Nine Muses (9Muses) ** Dolls ** Glue ** Gun ** Ticket ** Wild * Nu'est ** Face * Produce 101 Season 1 ** Pick Me * Produce 48 ** Rollin' Rollin' ** You're In Love, Right? (반해버리잖아?) (好きになっちゃうだろう？) * PSY ** Gentleman * Rainbow * A ** Black Swan * Ranbow BLAXX ** Cha Cha * Saturday ** Mmook Jji Bba (묵찌빠) * Sha Sha ** What The Heck * Shannon ** Why Why (왜요왜요) * SNUPER ** You=Heaven (너=천국) * Soya ** Y Shirts * SPEED ** Don't Tease Me (놀리러 간다) ** It's Over ** Pain The Love of Heart (통증) * SPICA ** Russian Roulette ** You Don't Love Me * SS501 ** Love Ya ** U R Man * STELLAR ** Marionette ** Study (공부하세요) ** Vibrato (떨려요) * T-Ara ** Bo Peep Bo Peep ** Cry Cry ** Day By Day ** Lovey Dovey ** Number Nine ** Roly Poly ** Sexy Love ** So Crazy (완전 미쳤네) ** Sugar Free ** Tiamo ** What Should I Do (나 어떡해) ** Why Are You Being Like This (왜 이러니) * Tony & Smash ** Get Your Swag On * UNI.T ** I Mean (난말야) * Z Hera ** Peacock Category:Companies